A Dark Secret
by Tivaroo
Summary: A dark secret from Uther's past has come back to bite him. Will bring ruin all that he holds dear to his heart: The love for his son, Arthur.


**A Dark Secret **

**A/N:** _Sorry, but many people centuries ago have been using these fine creations as their own. So nobody really owns Arthur and his knights do they? I was listening to this song, by 'Il Divo' and it made me want to cry at the thought of writing such a story. The song 'Mama' is what this story is loosely based on. No lyrics. Suggest you may want to listen to it if you want to understand this story, though it is more likely to be based on the father/son relationship between Arthur and Uther. I've been wanting to find a story that is based on the father/son bond between Arthur and Uther for awhile now, never seem to find one that interests me. Please let me know if you like the idea?_

**Summery:**_ A dark secret from Uther's past has come back to bite him. Will bring ruin all that he holds dear to his heart: The love for his son, Arthur. What is this secret that will threaten the hidden bond between father and son, you'll just have to read and find out won't you. No slash to be found here. So, if that is what you want then go find another story that has slash._

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

Standing on one of the balconies to watch the civilians, knights, servants and nobles a like, getting on with their businesses of the day. Uther Pendragon, the mighty King of Camelot, only had his eyes on one person only amongst the crowd below: His son, Prince Arthur.

Arthur reminds him so much of Yraine, his wife and Queen. Her beauty was the star of his crown. Many noble wives were jealous of her reputed beauty, but it was just her stunning beauty that had attracted Uther to her. it was the kindness for her people, always wanting to put her peoples safety first above all others including her own safety. Everybody loved her when she smiles or even laughs at some jest made by a commoner. The people loved her even more, when the news of her bearing a son to the world and then their love for Yraine was shattered the moment the news of her passing had reached the streets of Camelot.

Uther has a secret.

One that is much worse then the truth about Arthur's birth.

No one, not even Gaius the Court Physician is aware of this secret. This is the kind of secret that could tear apart the already fragile bond between Uther and his son, Arthur.

The one thing that Uther cares about more then anything in the whole of Camelot is more precious then gold. Uther's pride has always gotten in the way and because of that Arthur has been drawing himself away from his father. Uther doesn't want that.

What Uther wants is to tell his son – but he won't. Because of his stubborn pride will always stand between Uther's wish to tell Arthur that he loves him. Arthur is his only son, his legitimate heir and will one day be an even greater King then Uther will ever be.

"Pardon me lord?" A timid servant has come to get the mighty Uther's attention, whose anger is so renowned that nobody dares to make him cross.

Sadly that anger has been thrown in Arthur's path, instead of one of the servants, guards or even one of the Court Nobles. Guess that is one of the many reasons why Arthur has put a distance between them or is it something else that keeps on holding Arthur back.

"What is it?" His grey eyes were still focused on Arthur, who has no idea that he is being watched, unless he is well aware just not wanting to turn around to look at him.

"That is no way to speak with your son, Uther." That was when Uther turns to face the young man, who isn't a servant at all.

"You must be mistaken, young man." Uther's voice was equipped with his usual steel edge that usually warns anyone that his anger is about to be unleashed and it isn't a good idea to make him anger any further.

"Lady Selena of Normandy is my mother." The young man, who is a spitting image of Uther himself, except that the young man has dark eyes instead of grey. "I am Godric son of Selena, who isn't a Lady any more. That was stripped of her the moment word had spread that she is no longer a maiden. Carrying a mere babe out of wedlock is a big no, no for someone of my mother's previous status-"

Uther was trying to wash away the information this young man, Godric, is telling him. Always knew that one day that this secret will one day become unleashed and put into the open. Lady Selena of Normandy, was a drunken mistake to begin with. The night after Uther had slept with Selena, she had all but disappeared in the darkness. That was before he was to be married to Yraine, the love of his life, and yet he has always carried a small spot for Selena. Wanting to know where she had disappeared to and now Uther knows why she had disappeared.

This is not good when Uther wants to repair the severed bond between his true son and heir; Arthur.

"I already have an heir to my throne-"

"Ah, yes the great Arthur of Camelot." Godric cuts of Uther and he goes over to glance in the direction of Uther's golden boy. "His brave deeds are widely spread through all of Albany, even as far as Normandy. Arthur has become a legend in my home country, many of the young knights all wish to become him. To have his skills with a sword, or the lance and even to have the skills with the mace."

"When I am no longer King. Arthur will be taking my place, not some upstart who is pretending to be my son." Uther says in snarl. "Guards-"

"That is no way to treat your son, your first born even. Does Arthur even know that he has a long lost brother and what will be even great is when he hears that he is no longer the only son of mighty Uther?" Godric had risen his voice, higher enough to grab the attention of everyone, including Arthur's. "Hello little brother?" Godric waves in the direction of Arthur's.

Uther felt him groaning at the sight of Arthur's stunned face, his eyes are so identical to Yraine's that it isn't even considered funny. Arthur's manservant was there also, watching Arthur cautiously.

Everyone in the crowd below didn't know which way to turn. To watch the King and this stranger claiming to be his son or to observe Arthur, their beloved prince.

**A/N:** How is that for a first Chapter? Your thoughts people! Shall I continue or cease writing.


End file.
